Take a chance on me
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Harry dröjer kvar i klassrummet. han tror att han är ensam men det är han inte, hans förälskelse är kvar i klasrummet. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Take a chance on me**

Harry tror att han ska sprängas av alla känslor som fyller honom.

Att en människa kan fyllas av så många känslor!

Allting börjar en dag när Harry upptäcker att Draco sitter och halvsover på förvandlingsläran.

Harrys ögon fastnar vid Dracos blonda hår och vackra kropp.

Efter fem minuter så sträcker Draco på sig och tittar rakt in i Harrys gröna ögon och harry smälter totalt för Dracos stormgråa ögon. Han har inte känt något annat än hat mot Slytherinaren men nu så känner. Han tusen andra känslor än hat mot Draco.

Draco ler snett och han får en liten smilgrop. Draco sticker ut tungan och fuktar läpparna och tittar retsamt på Gryffindoraren.

Harry rodnar och tittar bort och koncentrerar sig på tavlan framme i klassrummet.

3

När lektionenär slut så dröjer Harry sig kvar och låtsas att han rensar ur sin väska.

"Ni kan gå jag kommer. Jag måste bara rensa ur för jag får inte i mina saker."

Hermione och Ron tvekar men sen när de möter varandras blick så kommer dom på något. Och de skyndar sig snabbt ut ur rummet.

Harry suckar ut när han äntligen tror att han är ensam.

Harry vänder sig sakta om och knäpper väskan. Han håller blicken sänkt tills han upptäcker ett par skor. Sakta höjer han sin blick.

Ett par ben, en mage, en bröstkorg, ett slytherinmärke som pryder bröstet, ett par välformade läppar, en rak näsa och... och de gråa ögonen.

Harry sväljer och hoppas att hans ansikte inte avslöjar för mycket av hans känslor.

Draco ler sitt underbara leende igen och smilgropen är på plats.

Harrysögon fastnar på Dracos läppar och stannar där.

"Potter? Mina ögon är här uppe", Draco böjer sig ner och fångar upp Harrys gröna blick.

Harry försöker slita bort blicken men kan inte.

"Jag måste gå nu", Gryffindoraren går framåt men blicken fortfarande fast vid Dracos gråa ögon. Närmare och närmare Dracos läppar. Slytherinaren fuktar sina läppar.

"Potter! Jag är en fast person och inte ett spöke!"

"Va?"

"Ja du kan inte gå igenom mig."

Harry vaknar till och ser och känner att han står pressad mot väggen, eller, jamed Draco mellan sig och väggen.

"Är du säker?" Mumlar Harry lågt och fokuserar sig på sin kropp och vad den gör.

"Ja, jag är ganska säker", säger Draco roat och rättar till Harrys skjortkrage.

Draco snuddar, medvetet eller omedvetet (?) Vid Harrys kind och hela världen stannar upp i två sekunder.

"Potter du kanske kan backa lite...?"

"Mm... kanske", Harry vet inte vad han ska göra, han står sju centimeter från sin kärleks läppar och han kan inte kyssa dem!

Harry backar och sjunker ner på en bänk och begraver ansiktet i händerna.

Draco står fortfarande kvar vid väggen.

"", säger Draco snabbt.

"Va?" Frågar Harry och höjer på ögonbrynen. "Vad sa du?"

"Ja om det är något du vill säga eller göra kan du säga eller göra det", mumlar Draco och tittar ner på sina skor.

"Vad skulle jag vilja säga eller göra?" Frågar Harry och skrattar nervöst till och flackar med blicken.

"Först så ler du fånigt till mig på lektionen efter att ha tittat på mig i evigheter och nu trycker du upp mig mot väggen. Låter det inte som det är något du vill?"

"Nej, jag försökte lämna rummet."

"Ja men du missade med en halvmeter", ler Draco och den söta smilgropen är tillbaka.

Harry stönar och sluter ögonen.

"Okej Potter, du hade din chans men nu går jag", Draco vänder sig om och börjar gå.

"Nej vänta", Harry hoppar ner och går några steg framåt. "Okej... jag är... jag är helt totalt absolut förälskad i dig, och jag tror att jag ska sprängas av dom här känslorna. Du får skratta ut mig, om du vill du kan tala om det för hela skolan men... Harry avbryts av attDraco kastar sig över honom och kysser honom.

"Du ska veta att alla mina drömmar just gick i uppfyllelse", Draco kysser honom igen.

Harry ler mot Dracos läppar och särar på läpparna så att han kan sticka in sin tunga.

Harrys händer är överallt på Dracos kropp.

Draco drar av sig sin tjocktröja.

"Vart har du varit i hela mitt liv?" Frågar Draco och den lilla smilgropen är tillbaka.

Harry ler också. Han höjer sina händer och knyter upp Dracos slips och knyter den löst runt Dracos huvud.

Draco höjer ena ögonbrynet.

"Var inte orolig du är lika söt som innan."

Harry ger Draco en kyss för varje knapp på Dracos skjorta tills den är helt uppknäppt och blottar en vältränad kropp.

"Oh, jag ser att du tränar mycket..." säger Harry.

"Själv då?" Draco sliter upp Harrys tröja så att det far knappar omkring dem.

"Det var min bästa skjorta", klagar Harry men han ändrar sig när Draco börjar kyssa han bröstkorg.

"Du...kan...låna...min", säger han mellan kyssarna.

"Vänta... sssch", hyssjar Harry Draco. "Jag tror att det kommer någon."

Det hörs steg utanför dörren.

"Fort in i garderoben", Harry drar med sig Draco in i garderoben.

Snape kommer in i klassrummet, men vad gör han där det är inte hans klassrum?

Harry blir distraherad av attDraco börjar kyssa käklinjen på honom.

"Nej sluta", väser Harry och håller uppen hand. Draco slutar att kyssa käklinjen och börjar kyssa Harrys fingertoppar istället.

"Draco", väser han. "Sluta..! sluta nu..!" Harry slår till Draco över kinden och ett högt **SMACK **hörs. "Åh! Draco jag är så ledsen!" Harry slår ena handen för munnen.

"Kom ut jag vet att ni är där jag hörde er!" Snape har höjt sin trollstav och släpper ner ett par papper som han stått och läst. "Om ni inte kommer fram så får ni ännu mer problem och det vill ni inte ha..."

Harry och Draco snubblar ut när Snape öppnar dörren.

Snape sänker trollstaven och bara gapar.

"Vad gör ni? Är ni totalt galna? Vet ni vad som kommer att hända med er om någon får reda på det här?"

"Jag bryr mig inte, gör du?" Draco vänder sig och tittat på Harry.

"Nepp", svarar Harry.

"Ni borde verkligen smyga med er kärlek för Malfoy kan bli dödad om någon i hans familj får reda på det", säger Snape. Han sjunker ner i stolen bakom skrivbordet. Trött masserar han sin panna. "Jag har inget i mot er två, fast det känns konstigt, och jag tänker inte skvallra. Ingen behöver veta något fören ni vill tala om det för alla andra... jag lämnar er nu. Ni kan återgå till vad ni... höll på med."

Snape lämnar rummet och Harry vänder sigförvånat mot Draco.

De båda i återsående i rummet kan svära på att de hörde Snape mumla: "Snape förvirrad, Snape mycket förvirrad", när han lämnade rummet.

"Ja ja skit i det nu, kom till mig i stället", Draco håller ut armarna.

Harry hasar sig fram och kryper upp i Dracos famn. Harry lägger huvudet under Dracos haka och börjar kyssa dennes nyckelben, upp mot halsen tills Slytherinaren stönar till och Harry har kvar sina läppar där.

Sakta drar han tungan längs hela nyckelbenet och tillbaka upp igen.

Draco stönar till och trycker Harry närmare sig.

Harry ler och börjar kyssa Dracos hals ännu hårdare.

"Harry..." Harry tittar frågande upp. Men Draco bara ler och kysser Harry.

Harry backar mot bänken bakom och lutar sig sakta bakåt för att få med sigDraco ner utan att avbryta kyssen.

Draco lyfter upp Harrys ben och skjuter honom lite längre upp på bänken.

Plötsligt stelnar Harry till.

"Vad är det nu?" Suckar Draco.

"När är nästa lektion?"

"Vi har ju inga mer idag."

"Nej jag menar när är nästa lektion i det här klassrummet?"

Draco stelnar till också. De tittar på varandra i två sekunder innan de båda släpper varandra och börjar klä på sig.

Harry står och kämpar med att försöka få ihop sin trasiga skjorta och Draco kämpar med sina byxor, när de plötsligt stelnar till igen. Det kommer någon igen.

Harry och Draco kastar sig båda in i garderoben medan Harry säger något som liknar "Det kan ju inte vara sant!"

Alla fjärdeklassare som ska ha förvandlingsläran nu kommer in tätt följd av McGonagall.

"Så om alla sätter sig så tar jag fram era böcker om en stund." McGonagall stannar upp vid sitt skrivbord och kollar på alla papper som ligger ut sprida. Hon skakar på huvudet och börjar ropa upp alla elever.

När hon är klar med det så går hon fram mot garderoben som Harry och Draco står i.

McGonagall öppnar dörren och när hon upptäcker de båda så tar hon sig för hjärtat och stammar något.

Några elever kommer fram för att se vad som står på, men McGonagall stänger igen dörrarna och säger åt alla i klassrummet att gå ut och att lektionen är inställd och att någon ska hämta Snape.

Snape kommer och suckar när han ser att Draco och Harry har blivit upptäckta igen.

"Hur kan man vara så dumma att man stannar kvar i klassrummet som man redan en gång blivit upptäckta i? Ni kan ju lika gärna gå till stora salen och ligga med varandra."

Harry och Draco rodnar.

"Kan ni låta oss gå och slippa det här?" Frågar Harry rodnande och tittar ner i golvet.

"Ja gå men passa er", väser Snape irriterat.

3

Harry fumlar efter handtaget till sin sovsal medan han också fokuserar på att hålla kyssen vid liv.

Harry bakarin och Draco lägger en hand på Harrys rygg så att Harry ska kunna hålla balansen.

Draco sträcker ut benet och smäller igen dörren.

"Det är egentligen otroligt att ingen är i här", viskar Harry och andas tungt.

"Mm..." Draco drar med sig Harry till sängen.

Draco sätter sig på Harrys lår och drar av sig sin tröja och lutar sig neråt.

Harry låter sin hand glida ner över Dracos bara överkropp och ner mot byxlinningen.

Draco griper tag i Harrys hand.

"Nej inte nu, inte första gången", mumlar Draco mot Harrys läppar.

"Blir det fler gånger?"

Draco suckar och sätter sig upp.

"Varför ska du förstöra varje gång?" Frågar han frustrerat men ler samtidigt.

"Jag vet inte, jag är nervös", mumlar Harry.

"Men du har inget att vara nervös över, följ mig bara", Draco lutar sig neråt. "Vet du?" Säger han sen.

"Nej", suckar Harry när Dracos läppar försvinner.

"Vi kan gå in i duschen", säger Draco och väntar på Harrys svar.

"Okej", säger Harry och ler.

Harry häver sig upp medan Draco backar bakåt och går in i Badrummet.

Draco drar av sig sina byxor och underkläder. Harry står helt stilla och tittar på Draco.

"Men kom igen", säger Draco mjukt.

Draco går fram till Harry och knäpper upp Harrys byxor och drar försiktigt ner Harrys underkläder.

3

Draco sätter på vattnet och ger Harry en blöt kyss.

3

Senare den kvällen somnar de i varandras armar.

Runt om kring dem båda sover Harrys rumskamrater helt omedvetna om att två svettiga pojkar ligger och sover i varandras armar...

3

Så nu är den slut. Den vart hela sex sidor jag hade bara tänkt en kort historia men den vart rättså lång ändå.

**Om ni har kommit så här långt så kan ni väl skriva var ni tycker, eller? Den är bara en liten knapp där ner... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hejhej!

Det är några stycken som vill ha en fortsättning på den här. Så jag gjorde en lite annorlunda fortsättning. Jag skrev den här egentligen till en novell tävling.

Allt är skrivet i Dracos perspektiv. Den är lite sorglig.

Enjoy! :D

Vår historia

_Jag har länge funderat på hur jag ska skriva det här. Hur jag ska förklara allt så att det inte blir fel och så att alla ska förstå. Jag är en av de få som verkligen kan säga att kärlek föds ur hat. Jag trodde aldrig att min starka mask ut mot världen någonsin skulle falla, att den skulle brytas ner i så små bitar att den aldrig någonsin mer kunnat byggas upp igen. Men det gjorde den, den föll när jag lät mig själv att älska honom. Det sista jag lovade honom var att jag skulle göra oss rättvisa. Och för att jag ska kunna skapa den rättvisan så måste jag skriva det här. Jag måste berätta oavsett om det gillas eller inte._

_Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg varenda liten detalj varenda känsla den dagen som jag lät mig acceptera mina känslor och lät mig se honom för vem han verkligen var. _

Jag satt och halvsov på McGonagalls lektion när jag plötsligt kände hur någon satt och stirrade på mig. Efter fem minuter i gottandet av att bli inspanad vände jag på mig och möttes av Gryffindorarens gröna ögon. Jag såg hur hans ögonglittrade till lite och han log mot mig. Jag log snett tillbaka mot honom och helt omedvetet stack jag ut tungan och fuktade mina läppar och jag hade tydligen tittat retsam på honom också. Rodnande vände den svarthårige blicken framåt och koncentrerade sig på tavlan framme i klassrummet.

När lektionen var slut så dröjde Harry sig kvar och jag hörde honom säga:

"Ni kan gå jag kommer. Jag måste bara rensa ur väskan för jag får inte plats med alla saker."

Granger och Weasley var inte sena på att lyssna heller, utan de skyndade sig ut ur klassrummet. Mannen framför mig suckade ljudligt när han trodde att han var själv. Han vände sig tillslut om med blicken sänkt och fumlade med knäppet till väskan. Han fortsatte hålla blicken sänkt tills han upptäckte mina skor. Jag såg hans blick vandra upp för min kropp – över mina ben, över min mage, fastnade med blicken vid mitt Slytherinnmärke ett tag innan den fortsatte upp över min mun, min näsa för att slutligen stanna upp och möta min blick. Harry ryggade nästan till av förvåning. Jag log lite lätt mot honom i ett försök att lugna ner honom, och troligen för att lugna ner mig själv en smula. Harry svalde ett par gånger och fastnade med sin blick någonstans i närheten av min mun.

"Potter? Mina ögon är här uppe." Hörde jag mig själv säga och fångade upp hans blick. Den följde med min när jag rätade på mig. Han stod med nacken lätt böjd när han tittade upp på mig.

"J-jag måste gå nu." Sa Gryffindoraren och gick emot mig med sin blick fast i min. Närmare och närmare kom han mig. Nervöst fuktade jag mina läppar.

"Potter? Jag är fortfarande en fast person och ännu inget spöke!" Utropade jag med en liten skälvning på rösten.

"Va?" Frågade han oförstående.

"Ja du kan inte gå igenom mig hur mycket du än försöker."

Harry vaknade till och upptäckte att han stod tryckt mot väggen, eller ja med den fina detaljen, att jag stod mellan honom och väggen.

"Är du säker?" Frågade den svarthårige och utan att veta om det, spände sin kropp.

"Ja, jag är ganska säker", svarade jag roat och rättade till kragen på Harrys skjorta. Jag snuddade omedvetet – medvetet? – vid hans kind och hela världen verkade stanna upp i några sekunder.

"Potter, kan du kanske backa lite?"

"Mm… kanske." Jag började få panik. Jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle göra, jag stod knappt fem centimeter från ett par läppar som jag så gärna ville kyssa, och jag förstod inte varför jag vill kyssa hans läppar.

Harry backade tillslut och sjönk ner på en bänk. Men jag fortfarande stod kvar vid väggen.

"Alltså Potter om det är något problem med mig så kan du säga det." Sa jag fort, jag ville ha det undanstökat.

"Va?" Frågade Harry och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Vad sa du?"

"Ja om det är något du vill säga eller göra kan du säga eller göra det", Jag tittade ner i golvet och skrapade med foten mot golvet. Jag började bita på sidan av fingret och blev nervösare och nervösare av tystnaden som la sig runt oss.

"Och vad skulle de vara?" Frågade Harry och tittade sig nervöst runt om i rummet.

"Ja först så ler du fånigt mot mig efter att ha suttit och stirrat på mig i evigheter. Sen trycker du upp mig mot väggen. Låter det inte som att du vill något?"

"Nej jag försökte lämna rummet." Protesterade Harry och rodnade.

"Ja och du missa med en halvmeter." Flinade jag. Harry stönade plötsligt till och sparkade till en stol.

"Okej Potter du hade din chans, nu går jag", jag vände mig om och tog några steg mot dörren.

"Nej vänta!" Harry hoppade ner från bänken och tog några steg fram emot mig. "Okej... jag är... jag är helt totalt absolut förälskad i dig, och jag tror att jag ska sprängas av de här känslorna. Jag kan inte sova, jag är sur och arg om du är det, ledsen och glad om du är det. Det du är, är jag. Du får skratta åt mig, om du vill, du kan tala om det för hela skolan men... ", Harry avbryts av att jag helt plötsligt och oväntat kastar mig framåt och kysste honom.

"Du ska veta att mina drömmar just gick i uppfyllelse…", jag kysste honom igen.

Han log lite mot mina läppar innan han särade på dem.

_Vi blev snart störda av att Snape kom in i klassrummet och vi var tvungna att kasta oss in i en garderob. Men han upptäckte oss snart. Han tog det väldigt lugnt, det är det som förvånade oss mest vi trodde att han skulle få något utbrott och kasta saker på oss eller något sådant. Men nej, ingenting. Och strax efter det så kom hela McGonagalls fjärdeklassare, tätt följd av den nämnde läraren, in och för en andra gång måste vi kasta oss in i den stackars garderoben. _

_Allt som hänt efter det här är det som har gjort mitt liv så bra som det har varit. Vi förlovade oss strax efter skolan och höll ihop tills för ett år sen idag. För, för exakt ett år sen idag så dog Harry James Potter. _

_Det var just den här historien om hur vi lät oss själva älska varandra, som jag berättade för honom de sista veckorna i hans liv. Det är därför jag skriver detta, som ett minne till honom. Ett försök att göra oss rättvisa. _

_Jag skriver också detta för att jag inte fick vara med på begravningen, de stängde mig ute. _

_Alla som läser det här kommer att förstå varför jag ville vara där, jag tyckte att Hermione och Ron skulle ha förstått, men de var äcklade av mig. Förstå. Snälla. Jag kommer för alltid sakna honom, kommer alltid minnas honom utan eller med begravning._

_Vi kommer inte längre vara något fysiskt _vi_ men vi kommer alltid vara ett _vi_ vad som än händer. Jag måste lära mig att leva utan honom. Med det är som att leva med halv kroppen bort sliten. Det kommer ta tid, men tiden läker ju allt, eller hur? Det sägs så i alla fall. Jag kommer kanske aldrig älska någon annan men jag kommer alltid vara älskad, och så länge som jag kommer ihåg känslan att älska kommer jag att klara mig genom livet. Och vem är jag? Jag är Draco Malfoy-Potter._

_Harry James Potter 1980-07-31 till 2015-04-24_


End file.
